The Arrest
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Sequel to Wedding. Contains rape and very disturbing scene.


**Rated M for disturbing scene involving Seamus and Brendan, as I recall Seamus's flashback. I hope it's not too disturbing. I don't want to gross anyone out here. Sequel to The Wedding.**

The Arrest

Seamus was sitting in the interrogation room, as he looked up at the guard who was standing in front of the door. Seamus was shocked when he found the police at his door, almost as shocked as Cheryl. Though he told Cheryl that there lying for their own sick pleasure. The door soon opened as two professional looking police officers walked in, wearing their expensive suites.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" one told him, as he sat on the opposite side. His name was PC Mike Burns, while the other one was called PC Charles Anderson.

"So you should be" Seamus replied, with a shudder. They already knew a little bit about this man, they knew he was almost killed by the deceased Simon Walker.

"We seen you before, so we were a bit shocked to hear about you again and I got to admit Seamus, we are usually questioning your son" Mike added, as he placed a white mug on the table.

"Good for you, I bet you do more than question him" Seamus hissed, he wanted this to be over and done with. He felt very uncomfortable about the whole ordeal and was still in shock from his sudden arrest.

"There has been a horrendous claim made against you, so I was a bit skeptical to believe it or not, I mean I cannot imagine anything more macabre; a sexual assault is one thing but a sexual assault on a family member" Mike shivered slightly, the fact that Seamus had no reaction to this shocked him to the core.

"What claim might this have been?" Seamus asked surprisingly calm. He was going to be slick, he has planned out his entire pretext.

"That you sexually assaulted your own son in the club last week" Mike told him, this was one of the most disturbing cases he has every dealt with.

"I never" Seamus simply replied, taking a slip of his water which was placed on the table, across from him.

He was very calm, mainly because he has taken out the CCTV footage and burned it last night in the back-garden while Cheryl and Nate were out. No footage is now present, he has also burned all his clothes from that night. So no DNA could be traced on him either.

"Where were you on the Tuesday the 19th of March 2013?" Mike asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well I woken up in my bed at half past eight in the morning" Seamus was already cut of by an unimpressed Mike who should have known Seamus had the same dark humor as Brendan.

"What were you doing at seven o clock at night?" Mike asked him, while crossing his arms. He could barely look this man in the eye hardly. As he avoided his gaze.

"I was walking, you can even ask Miss Sienna Blake, she seen me and we talked about the pub" Seamus insisted. As the two police officers wrote down Sienna's name, she was the only witness.

"We will ask her, well no evidence found on you and no footage which I would call odd but other CCTV footage are not there so it's not that odd" Charles commented, as they had to let Seamus out on bail.

_Flashback_

_"You been a bad boy" Seamus started, removing his black blazer. Placing it around the chair which was situated across from both of them._

_"No I haven't" Brendan cried, as he was on the floor. Frozen in fear, as Seamus crouched down on the floor besides him._

_"You know what happens when you been a bad boy" Seamus added, as he started to tower over him._

_"No dad please no" Brendan whimpered, as he felt his dad press his body against his, dominating him firmly. _

_As Seamus placed his entire body on top, putting his hand over his mouth. Muffling Brendan's pleads for him to stop. As Seamus traced his finger down Brendan's leg, making him whimper more. His nightmare was coming alive once again._

_"What's the matter Brenda?" Seamus asked him in a patronizing tone. _

_As he grabbed onto Brendan's blazer, removing it as he chucked it away. It hit the ground with a quite thud, Seamus carried on sliding his finger down Brendan's leg, though he soon felt Seamus move his hand upwards and onto his belt._

_As he slowly removed the black leather belt. Brendan was doing what he done as a child, counted in his eight times tables. Though it did not make things any easier or better, it just meant he could think about something else._

_His belt was now removed as Seamus placed it by his side._

_"Dad please" Brendan pleaded a second time, though he felt Seamus wrap the belt around his mouth to stop him speaking. It was slightly suffocating him as he was breathing heavily through his nose._

_"Just remember Brenda, Steven does the same thing except it's for his own sick pleasure" Seamus hissed quietly._

_Brendan did not want to think about Steven at a time like this, as he carried on counting in the eight times tables over and over again. _

_Brendan felt Seamus undo his zip, it sickened Brendan to the core. As he refused to cry, he won't let Seamus see the tears which were dying to come down. As his thoughts were refusing to think of Steven, Cheryl or the kids. He won't, so instead he thought of anything else._

_As he started to try to name every singer he could think of. Seamus tightened the belt, making him choke slightly. As he pinned Brendan right to the ground, his entire body was now pressed against Brendan's body. No air in between._

_"You disgust me" Seamus hissed, while thrusting against him. _

_Brendan not making a sound, as he pushed in harder, grabbing onto both sides of his shoulders. Gripping onto them tighter, as he shoved him harder against the wall which was behind his back. _

_Seamus kicked open his legs, his whimper was muffled. As the thrusting continued for three minutes, until Seamus finally let go. Still fully clothed, while Brendan had his blazer of and his zipper down. _

_"You asked for that" Seamus hissed, taking his blazer of the chair. As he placed it onto himself and left the club as if nothing happened which is when he bumped into Sienna._

...

"Miss Blake can we have a few words?" a police officer asked Sienna, as she stood in the doorway. With Maxine and Patrick all looking over, Patrick stood behind her.

"What is this about?" Patrick asked them, wondering what they wanted with his daughter. As he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr Brady, Seamus claims that you Miss Blake; seen him at seven o clock on Tuesday the 19th of March 2013" he informed them both.

Her eyes widened, as she tried to recall thar day. She then nodded, inviting them in. She had nothing to hide.

"Yes I did" Sienna finally spoke after a few moments of silence. Anne sat down besides Maxine, as she heard Seamus's name being spoken. She was curious.

"How did he seem?" the police officer asked her.

Sienna laughed nervously.

"Remind me again, what is this all about?" Sienna asked, confused as anything to why her seeing Seamus would be of any use to them.

"I'm sorry miss, its confidential information; if you wish to know then you have to come to the station to give further evidence"

"Right, okay; yeah it was around seven, he came out of the club; he looked normal you know and we just talked about the pub, had a bit of a petty squabble about it actually" Sienna informed them, as they wrote down exactly what she said, word for word.

"He seemed angry?"

"After I discussed the pub, yes" Sienna answered truthfully.

"Not before?"

"No, not at all; like I said he came out of the club, the club was empty I'm sure and he walked away and that was that" Sienna shrugged.

"Thanks for all your help Miss Blake; we will see ourselves out"

The two police officers were now convinced that Steven was lying. Seamus's alibi held up and Sienna told them almost exactly what Seamus told them.

...

Brendan has not talked to Steven all day long. As he just kept quite and wouldn't let him near him.

"Bren; I had to" Steven wiped away tears, watching his newly husband suffer in silence. Brendan would not let him in anymore or anyone else for that matter.

"At least eat something, I could make you your favourite dinner later" Steven carried on talking, though Brendan kept quite.

Steven finally sat besides him, as he attempted to place his hand over his. Though Brendan brushed him of as he walked over to the front door.

"No Brendan, wait" Steven quickly got up, taking his keys from the table as he followed Brendan outside.

Locking the door behind himself, as he rushed up besides Brendan. Trying to touch him though Brendan kept brushing him of as every touch reminded him of that night in the club. Now even more so, as Steven had to remind him by telling the police.

"Bren, I love you okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Steven spoke gently, as he followed him.

Though he had no ideal where he was walking to, he knew it was not the club or the deli. As he tried to place his hand on Brendan's hand again. Though he was rejected once again, he did not know what to do. Brendan did not want to talk to him and he did not want touch him.

"Bren, speak to me please" Steven sounded like a broken record.

He didn't know what else to say so he kept repeating the same thing over and over again. He followed Brendan all the way the river which was across from the pub. As he sat besides him, Brendan finally letting him touch. As he let Steven hold his hand.

...

"Daddy" Cheryl gave him a hug as soon as he opened the door.

She fully believed him and 'could not believe that Steven would lie' Though she remembers that Steven was not always a 'good boy' like now.

"You believe me darling, I would never hurt Brendan" Seamus knew he had her support but wanted to double-check. She nodded, as she lead him toward the couch.

"I just don't understand why Ste would lie; I'm not ringing Eileen though, she is already smug" Cheryl commented, as she could imagine Eileen saying 'I told you so'.

"Eileen? Why?" Seamus asked, interested. He quite liked Eileen, he always thought Brendan should have treated her better and stayed with her. For the sake of Declan and Patrick if not for himself.

"She knows that Bren married Ste, she was laughing about it but you know what I think, I think she is jealous" Cheryl started babbling on now about Eileen and what she dislikes about the woman.

"I don't understand why Ste would lie" Nate piped up, from the other side. Seamus looked over at him.

"Whoes side are you on?" Seamus asked him in an unsettling tone. Cheryl shook her head, she does not think there should be sides.

"There is no taking sides" Cheryl insisted, as the two men stayed quite. Not wanting Cheryl to be caught in the middle.

"Daddy would never hurt Brendan okay; Ste must have been mistaken" Cheryl really had no ideal. As she refused to believe that Seamus would harm in that way.

...

It was a couple of long hours later, as Steven and Brendan returned home. While Seamus left the house to live in his just brought pub, The Dog In The Pond. His name was now above the door, replacing Darren Osborne's.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again" Steven told Brendan, as they both sat up against the bed-frame.

As Steven placed his head on Brendan's shoulder, still holding gently onto his slightly broken hand. Steven really did want Seamus to suffer, what he did to Brendan was unforgivable.


End file.
